He's Smarter Than He Looks
by TheElementHero
Summary: Beast Boy is bored. Cyborg makes a bet. Will our favourite little grass-stain come out alive?


**I finally got an idea!**

**Soooo… here it is! Just don't forget the three R's. Read, Review, and… um…rrrrrrrrrrrreat waffles. OK, here we go.**

**InvisibleVoice: Aren't we forgetting something?**

**What the-GET OUT OF MY HEAD INVISIBLEVOICE! I THOUGHT I HAD A RESTRAINING ORDER!**

**InvisibleVoice: It expired. And since you're too chicken, I'll do it. *ahem* TheElementHero does not own the Teen Titans. In fact, he doesn't even own a flying fadoodle.**

**Of course I do! …I think. SHUT UP INVISIBLE VOICE! Sorry. Here's my story.**

**InvisibleVoice: Actually, it's mine, because I'm in your head, and your head supplies the information, so technically-**

**JUST SHUT UP!**

* * *

**He's Smarter Than he Looks**

Yet another day in Titan's Tower. The sun was shining, villains were crying, Beast Boy was whining, Cyborg was sighing, Starfire was flyi-

Wait, Cyborg was sighing? What's going on here?

* * *

Cyborg sighed, his automatic ear-pluggers filtering out Beast Boy's complaints. "You know, if you're that bored, you can always clean your room," he groaned.

"I'm not _that_ bored," Beast Boy muttered. "I want something to doooo… Help me Cy!"

Cyborg spun around, pausing the game. "How about you go on patrol with Robin?"

Beast Boy rolled his eyes. "And what, listen to him and Star going on and on about who is the better girl or boyfriend? You wish."

"Well, go help Rae with her…" a mental image of being tossed out the window followed, and he gulped, finishing, "…er, _Raven _with her report."

Beast Boy pictured another mental image, except this time he was the one falling through the air. "Dude, no way! That's suicide!"

Cyborg grinned. "Well, OK then, do whatever you want… but if you go help Raven, and manage not to get killed…" He whispered something illegible in the changeling's ear, and grinned. "How about that, huh?"

"SorrygottogoandhelpRavenseeyaCy!" Beast Boy shot out of the room, leaving behind a snickering Cyborg.

"Ahh, grass stain's gonna get it…"

* * *

Beast Boy shot up the stairs to the roof, thinking, "Ohboyohboyohboyohboy! I'm gonna get a-" He froze. "WAIT! Am I really going to risk my life for a-" he mentally slapped himself. "Of course I am!" He took a step towards the door and slowly slid it open.

"Uh, Raven?"

The empath turned, glaring. "What do you want?"

"Um… do you need help with your report?"

"I'm done." She turned back towards the edge, levitating off the ground. "Go away."

Beast Boy took a step closer. "Watcha got there, Rae?"

'Rae' shot a death glare at him.

"_Raven_, sorry! Lemme see!"

Sighing, Raven dropped to the ground, motioning for Beast Boy to sit beside her. "Fine." She pulled out…

Beast Boy grinned. "A Rubik's Cube! Sweet! Let me try!"

"No!" Raven pulled it away. "You'll just mess it up more. To solve a Rubik's Cube you need to use a complex variety of algorithms and absolute concentration, something which you do not have."

Beast Boy gave puppy-dog eyes, and when she didn't relent, he gave her _real_ puppy dog eyes, wagging his tail hopefully.

Raven groaned. "Fine. Just don't-"

Before the words were out of her mouth Beast Boy had grabbed the Cube, flicked it around, and plopped the finished product back into her waiting palm.

In spite of herself, Raven's jaw dropped. "How did you… Why could you… What just happened?"

"Dude!" Beast Boy grinned. "If you play as much video games as I do, you'll learn how to think outside the box. Pretty neat, huh?"

"You know, I'd never thought I'd say this, but… you're smarter than you look."

He grinned. "You just complimented me! Raven complimented me! I am a genius!" He began to do some obscure victory dance, complete with moon-walking and a triple backflip.

"Then again, you'd have to be," Raven deadpanned. She began to shuffle the cube around. "Let's see you do it one more time, OK?"

* * *

Cyborg checked the time. "The green bean's probably wet and shivering by now. Time to go gloat!" He marched up the stairs, pushed open the doors, and froze.

Beast Boy was sitting on the edge of the roof, absent mindedly shuffling a Rubik's cube. "There!" he grinned, handing it to Raven. "D'you understand it now?"

"I think so." Raven leaned against his shoulder trying to do the same thing he was doing. "This goes here, right?"

Beast turned to look, and caught sight of Cyborg. "Hey! Cyborg!"

Raven jumped away, pulling up her hood. "H-hey Cyborg." She stood up hurriedly. "Here Beast Boy," she mumbled, tossing him the Cube. "You can have it." She quickly phased through the floor, pulling her cloak around her as she went.

Beast Boy smiled slightly. "Bye Rae."

Cyborg checked his scanners. This was the real Beast Boy, and that was obviously Raven, so… "Congrats BB," he groaned. "I owe you a moped."

"Yes!" Beast Boy began his victory dance all over again, adding the chant, "Go Beast Boy, Go Beast Boy!"

Cyborg shook his head, but grinned, staring at his little green friend.

"Don't overdo it, BB. I never said when."

"What?! Cy!"

* * *

Yes, another day in Titan's Tower indeed. Beast Boy does get his moped eventually, but… that's another tale.

* * *

**There we go. Not too much fluff, but I think it was alright.**

**InivisibleVoice: Thank you.**

**I WROTE IT NOT YOU! ARGH! Uh, please hold, fellow readers. I have to teach InvisibleVoice a lesson. COME BACK! AND DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH THE COMPUTER! I MEAN IT! WHY YOU LITTLE-**

_**Connection has failed. Please review. Thanks!**_


End file.
